Full Endings
by aoi mizu no tenshi
Summary: Two years have passed since the shikon no tama has been fully restored and Kagome now back in her time, is there any chance between her and a certain dog demon?


Full Endings

An Inu-Yasha One shot Story

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi , me have no money, me just write just for the love of this story… so don't sue.. me have no money.

0000000000000

A long silver mane can be seen flying in the air as the wind passes a crouched figure garbed in a traditional red Japanese male robe. His golden eyes watched the vines covering a small well as his clawed hand fingered the crystalline jewel resting on his neck. Far across from him, two figures sat watching him, a small tick and fox demon.

Shippou looked at the tick resting on his shoulder and looked at the demon sitting at the base of the God-tree and sighed. "It's been two years since the well closed…" he whispered softly to his companion, to which the small yet older demon answered him in a hushed tone as well.

"Yes… and he has taken it to himself to keep watch at Bone eater's well…"

"Wishing for Kagome to come back." The teenage fox demon finished for him. His fox ears twitching before he faced the approaching elder from the village.

Kaede smiled at the two and looked at the former youkai still sitting at the base of the Go-Shimboku tree. "It seems that Inu Yasha fulfilled his dream to become a full blooded demon… but is wonder if he's truly happy with it?"

Myouga nodded sagely. "Even though things might not be the same as it was before, being the Lord Inu Yasha as a full demon, I think that in his heart he may not be at peace with himself."

Shippou looked at the two elders and nodded. "Any idiot could tell that… even that hentai houshi could say that Inu yasha's just plain miserable with out Kagome by his side." His face soon scrunched up, "What I just can't understand is why can't he just go after her and tell her what he really feels!" he breathed out exasperatingly.

Kaede chuckled and patted the young fox demon gently on the head. "Things are not that simple little one," at his inquiring gaze she continued, "Inu Yasha is a creature full of pride. He would not bow down even to the one he loves, even if it means watching her go despite what his instincts are telling him to."

"Aside from that, with the well now closed, there is no way for him to go to the Lady Kagome's world even if he wanted to." Myouga added

"And, there is still that decision whether she would come back here or him to stay in her world if they decide to be together." Kaede added lastly

Shippou's eyes widened with understanding at that last, "If Kagome would stay here with Inu Yasha, then she's going to be a prime target for all the other demons. The decision is for both of them to decide, ne?"

Both demon and priestess nodded in response to his insight. Looking back to the dog demon, he sighed. "He must really miss Kagome… I know I do…"

Inu Yasha gritted his teeth and continued to watch the well. He had heard all of their conversation and hated that they would dare speak about him that way… but hated himself most of all for knowing that they were right all along. His hands closed around the Shikon no tama. **Dammit woman… why did you have to go? Why couldn't you have stayed here with me?** He sighed and leaned his head back to the tree behind him, closed his eyes and let his memories take over.

It had been two years since they've dealt with Naraku and finally collected all of the Shikon shards. With the Shikon shards finally complete, they were also able to send Kikyou's soul into eternal repose. Sango was able to get her beloved little Kohaku back and Miroku's hand had returned to normal.

Before Kagome went back to her own world, she gave Inu Yasha the completed Shikon no tama and told him that she wanted to know what his wish would be before she finally went back to her own world. InuYasha merely snorted and grabbed the jewel and swallowed it, but before he did, he gave Kagome a baleful glare and told her that his desire to become a full blooded demon had not changed. When his mouth closed over the jewel, its power had immediately taken effect that changed him into a full demon before her eyes. His dog ears gone to be replaced by ones similar that of his brother Sesshoumaru, coupled with the twin markings on his face and his tail grew and curled around his waist.

Kagome had stepped back to look at him before she nodded, turning towards the others, she all gave them warm hugs and soft farewell, knowing that she was not to go back to this world. Thanking the old woman, she then turned to face him last, he saw her bite her lower lip and turned to face him with an unusually cheerful face but despite everything she tried to do, when she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, he had felt her tears falling and her chocked voice when she told him that she was happy for him. Before he could answer he back, she was gone from his arms and jumped into the well back to her time where the vines immediately grew and sealed the well completely.

He had stood there watching the well for sometime before he opened his mouth and let the jewel fall onto his hand, yet still retaining his demon form, much to the surprise of everyone around him, but before any of them could say anything, he had jumped up and left them watching his departing figure. Since that day, he had not seen the priest Miroku or the exterminator Sango and her brother. Except Shippou, who had taken it to himself to stay in the village with Kaede, Inu Yasha stayed at the Go-Shimboku tree and watched the well continuously… hoping that one day, the figure of the girl that he loved the most would come out of that well and come back to him.

His eyes snapped open as he felt a surge of energy coming from the well. Jumping up, he carefully watched as the vines slowly disintegrated leaving the well back to the way it was when a certain girl from the future came into their time. Time passed slowly and still nothing changed, it was until he felt a powerful wave of dark energy entering the well that he nearly collided with Shippou. He glared at Shippou but noticed the worry in the young fox's eyes. He merely nodded to him before jumping down the well to follow the evil spirit that they had felt. His eyes glowed even dangerously golden as his bare foot touched the other end of the well into the future miko's time. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of the demon and along with it, a more delicate scent that had haunted his dreams for two years. He swore darkly and jumped up from the well and followed the scent, knowing surely that whatever had entered the well from their time had come to this world for one thing…

Kagome Higurashi.

00000000000000000

"KA-GO-ME-CHANNNNNNN!"

Snapping back to reality, Kagome looked up to her two best friends and blushed. They had caught her day dreaming again.

"Mou! Kagome-chan! You still haven't changed! Ever since you came back regularly to school, you've been spacing out, staring out in the air… for the past two years!"

Kagome flushed brick red even more and bowed her head, soft gentle hands closed over hers. Looking up she saw Fumi smile gently at her. "We're your friends, Kagome-chan, you can tell us anything…"

Biting her lip, Kagome stated down the window and looked at the cherry blossoms floating with the wind. She closed her eyes and remembered soft, silky silver mane drifting with the wind, glittering golden eyes, his strength… the feeling of security, the last time she had held him in her arms. Even if it was just a simple hug, she knew it was the last time she would ever feel him, see him. Tears pooled in her eyes, the last time she had seen him, he had turned himself into a full demon… but that doesn't stop her from loving him.

"Kagome-chan?"

Blinking back her tears, Kagome chuckled and shook her head. Feeling that someone was looking at her, she turned her head and found herself looking straight into the eyes of Hojo. Smiling nervously, Kagome bowed down politely in greeting before heading out the door followed by Fumi and Rika.

"Kagome-chan! Where are you going!" Rika called out to Kagome as the raven haired girl ran ahead of them. Stopping beside a cherry tree, they hurried when they saw her fall to her knees. Rika knelt beside her friend and watched as the other girl sobbed softly, wrapping her arms around her, she let Kagome cry before she asked what was really wrong.

Wiping the tears from her face, Kagome looked sadly at her two friends and knew that she had to tell the truth.

"Rika, Fumi… do you remember a couple of years back, I had been frequently absent at school?" at the two girls nod, she then continued, "The truth is, I really haven't been sick all the time… I had been going back and forth between two worlds… our world and the Feudal Era Japan where I met Inu Yasha, a half dog demon. In that world I accidentally destroyed a rare and powerful jewel that can grant anyone what they truly desire. The Shikon no tama had been hidden inside my body and was only revealed when a demon had managed to find a way to our world." Pausing for breath, she dared to look at the reaction of her friends… which is to say, flabbergasted. She drew in breath and continued, unknown to her that more of her classmates had seen them and was about to ask them something when they heard Kagome's story.

"Since I was the one who accidentally destroyed the shikon no tama into little shards, it had become my responsibility to collect and rebuild the jewel back to its original form. I had managed to travel almost all over Japan trying to look and collect it along with Inu Yasha. During our travels, we had managed to hook up with Shippou, a small fox demon whose father had been killed by two other demons, Miroku, who was traveling looking for a demon named Naraku and Sango, a demon exterminator whose life had been turned upside down when Naraku lured them into his trap and used her little brother Kohaku to kill all of them. She was the only one who had managed to survive that attack, and she had vowed that she would avenge her family's death and get her brother back from Naraku."

Pausing in for another breath, she breathed deeply to continue but the words never left her when she felt herself being lifted to the air by the neck. Choking back a scream, Kagome stared face to face into a demon's face. She heard her classmates scream at the sight of a demon holding her dangling well above the ground by the neck, heard her teachers arrive and try to dislodge the creature from her to no avail.

"I want the Shikon no tama!" growled the demon as its clawed hand closed even tighter at her neck.

Gasping for breath, she clawed at the hand holding her neck and gasped out loud, "I… i… I don't…" tears pooled in her eyes as the clawed hand threatened to block out her supply of air. "I… I don't… have… it…"

The demon snarled and tightened its grip on her neck, "Where is it!" came the shrill voice.

"Right here!"

Just before the demon could face whoever spoke, he felt painful slashes rip through his body forcing him to throw Kagome to the side. Before her body could touch the ground, she felt strong, warm arms wrap around her body.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Coughing and trying to breath, Kagome hazily looked up to her savior and found golden eyes looking down worriedly at her.

"Oi, wench! Are you alright!"

Kagome's eyes snapped perfectly into vision and focused at the dog demon facing her. She gritted her teeth and almost said 'Osuwari' when she saw the demon raise its claws to swipe at them, but before it could attack them, Inu Yasha lifted her into his arms and brought her towards to safety along side with her friends. Turning to face the demon, he smirked when a huge wooden boomerang threw him forward, facedown on the cold hard ground and returned to its owner.

Kagome grinned when she saw her friends, "Sango-chan! Miroku-san!"

Sango and Miroku were on top of Kilala who landed softly before her and Inu Yasha. Before she could react, another fox demon about Souta's height jumped down and rushed into her arms.

"Kagome!"

Kagome blinked and looked down at the demon in her arms, "Shippou-chan?"

The small fox looked up and grinned.

The smile on her face grew, "Shippou-chan!" she couldn't help but chuckle with seeing her old friends here in her time… speaking of her time… she blinked when she heard another piercing howl of pain catching everyone's attention.

Kagome's eyes misted over as she stood there watching the former half demon who had once protected her, and still is. Inu Yasha stood glaring down at the body of the demon who was currently doubled over in pain. He stood there in his usual arrogant form while cracking his knuckles, his silver white hair blowing with the wind and his golden eyes gleaming dangerously. As a full blooded demon, he looked exactly like his brother Sesshoumaru, without the crescent moon on his forehead. A hand held her shoulders gently, looking at the owner of the hand, she saw Rika and Fumi looking at her worriedly, smiling in reassurance she flushed lightly at Fumi's hushed words.

"He's the reason for everything… isn't he?"

Nodding lightly in response, Kagome watched as the dog demon jumped back and removed his sword from its scabbard. Lifting the Tetsusaiga in the air, he slashed downwards killing the demon instantly. Smirking, he re-sheathed the sword and moved back towards at them and scowled at the fox still in her arms.

"Oi! You little kit, get down from Kagome's arms!" he growled at Shippou who only glared up at him and buried his face deeper in her chest, much to the embarrassment of Kagome and the complete irritation of Inu Yasha.

Grabbing Shippou's collar, he yanked the fox from Kagome's arms and dropped him onto the ground.

"Inu Yasha, you big jerk!"

"Feh!"

Miroku and Sango could only laugh at their antics while Kagome shook her head and smiled gently. She didn't know how much she had missed all of her friends.

"Higurashi-san… who are they?"

Blinking rapidly and turning back to her classmates, Kagome flushed brick red looking from her classmates and teachers and back to her friends and saw Inu Yasha glaring back at her classmates.

Sighing, she knew that she would have to explain everything to everyone everything.

000000000000000

"Aaaa… so that's the reason why you've been missing school most of the time two years ago."

Nodding at her teacher's response, she waited for more questions to bombard her, which of course happened immediately. She answered all of their questions eagerly, with even Sango, Miroku and even Shippou helping her out in answering them. It was when they had heard a deep growl that surprised all of them.

Looking up at the cherry tree, they all saw Inu Yasha glaring at someone and when everyone looked to see who exactly was the center of his attention, their eyes landed down to the boy sitting closely next to Kagome. Hojo looked up and looked steadily back at Inu Yasha's glare.

Shippou looked at them and back to Sango and Miroku before a devilish grin broke over his features before yelling out loud in a sing-songy voice.

"Inu-Yahsa's jealoussss! Inu Yasha's jealoussss!"

The dog demon had positioned himself on the branches of the cherry tree and watched as the rest sat down to listen Kagome's story. As she told them of their story, he watched her. Her hair had grown much longer than it was before, almost the same length that of Kikyo, but her eyes still remains the same. That vibrant shade of chocolate still shone with life, happiness and innocence. The very things that had drawn him to her. His eyes darkened with fury when he noticed that little punk Hojo inching closer to Kagome making him release a growl in warning that had captured everyone's attention, including that loud mouthed whelp of a fox. His glare transferring from Hojo to Shippou, he wished nothing more than to sock the kid quiet.

Jumping down from his perch, he growled even more. Turning away from them, "Feh. Kagome, let's go!"

Kagome bristled at his words and jumped up, "Mou! You can't talk to me like that! You haven't changed a bit!"

Turning to face her, he inched his face closer to hers and yelled as well. "Well, you haven't changed a bit too, wench!"

"Don't call me wench!" she yelled as well, "OSUWARI!"

Inu Yasha's face met with hard ground at the sound of that almost long forgotten command. "Dammit, you little wench, I'm going to get you for this!" he growled out, his voice muffled by the ground.

Kagome looked down at him and grinned and flung back her hair and walked away from his twitching form. Just as the spell weakened, Inu Yasha jumped up and ran after Kagome's retreating form with the rest watching their backs. When the two of them had disappeared, all eyes turned towards the rest of Inu Yasha's group left behind.

Rika looked at Sango, "So, what's with those two?" she asked the female demon exterminator.

Sango could only smile and lean towards Miroku, "Hnnn, Inu Yasha just won't admit it, but he's very much deeply in love with Kagome-chan…"

Rika and Fumi looked at each other with troubled gazes before they looked at Hojo, whose head was bowed down after he heard Sango's words.

"Ummm… Is Kagome-chan…" Fumi trailed off uneasily

Miroku only nodded, "Kagome-san is very much in love with him as well, even up to the point of risking her very life for him… like the way he does for her."

The two girls then lowered their heads, "Poor Hojo… after all this time…"

"Anou…"

Looking down, they saw Shippou standing before them, his tail wagging eagerly behind him.

"Can you lead us to Kagome's place?" he asked them

Rika and Fumi giggled and Rika crouched down to face Shippou, "Only if you'll let us carry you."

The little fox grinned and jumped into her arms. Enjoying the pampering he was receiving from the two girls. "Kawaiii! He is so cuteeee!"

Sango and Miroku only sweat dropped and followed the two girls towards the Higurashi Shrine with Kilala back to her kitten form in her arms.

00000000000000

The Higurashi family had been shocked to see Kagome's friends from the Feudal time in their home, but they had accepted their new visitors freely into their home, just as they had with Inu Yasha all those years ago. Mrs. Higurashi had been fairly surprised when they saw the new form of Inu Yasha.

Having eaten dinner, they all sat on the Higurashi living room serving tea and cookies, Kagome turned to Inu Yasha,

"That reminds me, I had thought that the Bone eater's well had been completely sealed off after I left, how did you guys and that demon get here?

Sango merely shrugged. "We really don't know, from what Shippou here told us, the seal just disintegrated and Inu Yasha and Shippou had felt the energy of that demon enter the well. After Inu Yasha jumped in, Shippou came to get us, since we had been in town for the time being."

"Hnnn… and speaking, is there something that the two of you would like to tell me?" Kagome asked her.

Sango and Miroku could only flush, and it was the monk that had answered her. "Sango here had found me acceptable to be her husband…"

"Sugoi!" Kagome clapped her hands happily at that, "I'm really happy for the two of you!"

More pleasantries had been exchanged that night about what had happened between the two years that had passed and what were their plans for the future. When they all went to bed, Kagome looked out her window and saw Inu Yasha come out of the house. Slowly rising up from her bed, she tip-toed silently and followed the dog demon outside.

Seeing him standing in front of the Go-Shimboku tree, Kagome wrapped her arms around her to ward of the chilling wind and the chill in her heart after a voice in her head told her that he was still probably in love with Kikyo, even now that she had been finally laid to rest.

Inu Yasha turned to face Kagome, he had sensed her coming up from behind him and waited for her to talk to him, when she didn't her was the one who turned to face her. He waited until she stood right by his side looking up at the Go-Shimboku tree.

"I wonder if the well is going to be sealed up after this?" she wondered out loud

Inu Yasha looked at her and fought with his inner conscience, looking up to the stars, he let his instinct take over and let his arms wrap around her shoulders.

Looking up at him in surprise, she flushed brick red. Her eyes then widened when she saw the gleaming jewel in his neck. She tensely reached up until her fingers brushed the Shikon no tama hidden under his robes, her eyes fluttering up to meet his gaze.

"I don't understand…" she whispered

His clawed hand closed over hers, "I didn't really swallow it, Kagome. But it seems that having the Shikon no tama by my side allowed me to have this form. I lied to you… I gave up my desire to be a full demon long ago."

She shook her head, "But I don't understand, you said that what you wanted the most was to become a full demon…"

"Iie, Kagome, that was what I wanted before, but not anymore…"

"I… don't…"

He leaned his head forward, " I want you, Kagome. The gods know how miserable I've been these past two years, you don't know how much I've wanted to go down that well and have you here in my arms… I want you so much…"

Her eyes widened at his words, "But, I thought that you, that Kikyo…"

He lifted his head and wrapped both of his arms around her, "I loved Kikyo once, but… she wasn't like you… you made me feel what life is truly about, you made me feel complete… and I loved y6ou for that, Kagome."

Tears fell from her arms as she threw her arms around his neck, "This is so unlike you Inu Yasha, but I don't care! You don't know how much I've wanted to hear those words from you! I love you so much!" she told him while sobbing at the same time.

He lowered his head and nuzzled her neck, moving back a bit, he moved one of his arms from around her and removed the Shikon no tama that was hanging from his neck.

"I think that this belongs to you…" he whispered before replacing the jewel on her neck. The crystal shone brightly once before settling back down, as if recognizing its owner. He then lowered his head and closed his lips over hers.

Releasing her lips, her eyes widened when she saw him back to the way he was before, complete with the doggy ears on top of his head. He then laid his head above hers and they stood there for a while before Kagome spoke. "I like you this way… and… I want to be with you always, Inu Yasha…"

He looked down at her and smiled, "I'll stay here with you always." He whispered.

She shook her head, "Iie, I don't know how the people would react to you, Inu-chan… I don't want them to look at you as if you're different. Granted that you are different, but I don't want that. I want you to be perfectly at ease…"

"My world is a dangerous place, Kagome. The other demon's would go after you…" he told her

"But…"

He shushed her gently with two clawed fingers, "I don't care what the people think her in your world. I'd rather stay here than have you endangered, if the well remains open after this, then we can just visit them every now and then… but I'll stay here Kagome… I won't have you endangered."

Kagome smiled brightly before standing up on tip-toes and kissed him deeply.

"I love you too, Inu Yasha…"

0000000000000000

1 and a half years later…

"What is taking them so long!"

Inu Yasha growled darkly as he paced back and forth on the white walled corridors. His sensitive dog ears twitched when he heard hurried footsteps coming from the other side of the corridor revealing Souta, now well into his teenage years, with Shipppou beside him and Sango, Miroku and Kohaku hurrying behind them.

"What the heck took you so long!" he growled out loud as he removed his hand from the pocket of his black trench coat and looked at his watch. "You've been two hours late!"

"Maaa! Quit shouting will yah! We hurried here as soon as we got the news!" Shipppou told him before grinning evilly. "Hey! Nice get up! You're really adapting to Kagome's world now!"

Sango could only hide her smile behind her hand as she looked at Inu Yasha who was wearing black pants and a plain white shirt with a trench coat thrown over him. Miroku chucked at his comment and looked at their dog demon friend,

"By the way, where is Kagome-san?" he asked Inu Yasha

The youkai only snorted and opened the door beside him, as they all entered, they all saw Mrs. Higurashi with grandpa Higurashi by her side and Kagome sitted on the middle of the bed with a little bundle in her arms.

"Minna! I'm so glad you could come!" she called out to them as they all entered one by one.

Shippou hurried and looked at the bundle in her arms. He gaped at it for a while before looking at Kagome, "He's not going to bite?"

Kagome stared at him before chuckling out loud, "Iie, Shippou-chan… just as I have told Inu Yasha here, me or my baby won't bite."

"He's soo cute…" he whispered

Sango came close to Kagome with Miroku holding her waist, "He is so beautiful Kagome-chan… wait… he or she?"

Inu Yasha chuckled and sat beside her, placing his arms over her shoulders, "It's a he."

Looking down at his wife, he gently eased the covers from his child's face and smiled happily as he tickled the small doggy ears found on top of his little head.

"His name is Inu Shinichi."

He laid his head gently over hers and whispered softly, "I love you, Kagome-chan… mate."

Beaming happily up at him, Kagome smiled and answered softly in response. "I love you too, Inu Yasha…"

Owari

AN:

I wasn't able to finish watching the entirety of the series and I've only watched two of the movies, so, I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes based on the actual story. About Kagome's bestfriends, I really don't know what their names are… really would appreciate it if someone could tell me what their names are… Anyweis, Inu Yasha had been one of my favorite anime's after Rurouni Kenshin, so... there… hope you like this story!

Aoi-chan


End file.
